This invention relates to a carrier for gable top type paperboard cartons, such as, milk and juice type cartons. Gable top cartons have received wide acceptance and are common in food stores. It sometimes occurs that it is desired to carry two or more gable top cartons of, typically, one-half gallon capacity. Unless a paper or plastic bag is used, it is inconvenient to transport them.
In order to overcome these difficulties, it is already known in the paperboard container art to provide a carrier for carrying two or more gable top type paperboard cartons, such a construction being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,858 issued to Gray. In the Gray construction, a carton carrier is so constructed that it has an upwardly extending fin with a hand hole therein. The two sides of the carrier diverge at approximately 90.degree. with respect to each other and are provided with respective openings, oppositely pairwise matched, each opening including a tongue which fits into a recess beneath the slanted main roof panels of each carton. While this construction has apparently performed adequately, it has the drawback of being higher than desirable. Further, it is not possible to vertically stack groups of gable top cartons secured together by the carrier of Gray. Further, the single thickness tongue at each end of each of the gable top cartons could, in some circumstances, break or deform to thereby impair the carrying capability of the carrier.